


Your shirts

by punkjoly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Takes places while Dean is on the run and is staying at Bill and Fleur's with Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkjoly/pseuds/punkjoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is a good friend, and Dean misses Seamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your shirts

    "He's always wearing your shirts, you know." The remark came out of no where, interrupting the comfortable silence that had often fallen like a gentle blanket around Dean and Luna. 

    "Who's always wearing my shirts?" Dean looked up quizzically from his sketch pad that was resting nicely against his thighs, angled perfectly well while his feet rested on top of the kitchen table.

    "Why Seamus, of course. He's grown quiet, which is unusual for him. I've always known him to be a rather loud fellow. But he looks a little steadier when he's wearing your shirts," Luna clarified with a smile as she sat down across the table from Dean with her morning cup of tea. Normally she would have brewed some for the whole gang, but Dean wasn't one to drink tea and Bill and Fleur had gone off to do who knows what in who knows where.

    He placed his pencil down cautiously on the table, as if it might scold him if he let it down too harshly. "You were at the school for the beginning of the year, weren't you? That's how you know this?" He said after a few hesitant moments. His eyes that were usually glazed over in dull grief suddenly brightened with what could be mistaken for a gleam of hope.

    Luna nodded to him, sipping her tea without her delicate smile ever leaving her lips. "He doesn't talk much at all, so I don't really know where he got the clothes. He only talks to Neville these days, really. But from what I gather, your mother had sent them to school. I think she's kept in touch with Seamus," Luna's friendly atmosphere seemed so much more enhanced in this moment, whether it be the very lit Sunday morning emphasizing her naturally glowing silhouette, or the light tone she was using as she delivered this much needed news to Dean, he did not know.

    Dean just responded with a simple nod, his eyes lowering to his sketch pad. He had started a rough drawing of the beach house upon the page. He could feel his eyes begin to well, but paid no attention to anything besides the sudden twist he felt in his heart. 

    "They miss you, but they're okay. We'll be okay too," whispered the ever knowing witch, as she reached across the table to place her hand lightly upon a fragile Dean's shoulder.

    "Thank you Luna. Thank you," was all he could muster. He never though he would be so grateful to be housed up with Luna Lovegood.


End file.
